A Corps, Désaccords
by SoFrost
Summary: Tout à toujours été compliqué entre Catherine et Sara, mais une après midi va changer la donne... C/S


**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien si ce n'est ces quelques mots.

**Synopsis:** Tout à toujours été compliqué entre Catherine et Sara, pourtant une après midi va changer la donne. C/S

**Bonne lecture,**

**So ;)**

* * *

**A Corps, Désaccords…**

**Par SoFrost**

Elle rit, je dois faire un effort surhumain pour cacher le fait que mon cœur s'affole sous l'effet de cette mélodie qu'est son rire. J'ai des papillons dans l'estomac rien que de voir cette petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'elle sourit.

Je suis ridicule et je le sais bien, mais j'ai bien compris qu'on ne choisissait pas ce que notre cœur désire. Dans mon cas, mon cœur désire Catherine Willows. C'est étrange, et une fois le choc de cet épiphanie passé, j'ai dû reconnaître moi-même que je pouvais comprendre quelques unes des choses qui m'attirent chez elle. Je dis quelques unes mais la liste est longue et elle se prolonge de jour en jour.

On est à la soirée de printemps du labo, une des rares occasions de voir tout le monde réunis. Je ne suis pas friande des soirées mais je dois dire qu'il y a toujours une possibilité de passer un bon moment à ces soirées. C'est le cas ce soir, je n'avais pas prévu de venir, maintenant que je suis là, j'en suis bien contente.

Catherine est arrivée seule, sans cavalier. Son abruti de copain n'a pas pris la peine de l'accompagner. C'est fou tout de même, qui peut bien refuser d'aller en soirée avec Catherine ? Elle est radieuse dans sa robe de soirée. N'importe qui avec un peu de bon sens serait à son bras à l'heure qu'il est. De toutes les façons je ne pense pas que ce crétin soit fait pour elle. c'est vrai la plupart du temps elle a les nerfs en pelote à cause de lui, même s'il est vrai qu'après avoir merdé il arrive toujours avec la gueule enfarinée et la bouche en cœur pour se faire pardonner.

Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas moi qui vais pleurer son absence.

Je ne suis pas douée pour ce qui est des sentiments, certes je peux les identifier mais lorsqu'il s'agit de les exprimer, ça coince. Je n'ai pas les outils pour gérer ça. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'exemple de référence et mon quotient émotionnel est aussi élevé que celui d'un légume…

Pour être honnête, je sais que je ressens quelque chose de fort pour Catherine, tout comme je sais que c'est voué à l'échec. Non pas que je sois une dégonflée, je sais que si je me mets en condition je pourrais lui déclarer ma flamme. En fait mon plus grand problème c'est qu'elle peut à peine me supporter, et ce n'est pas la paranoïa qui parle.

Pour preuve, en dehors du boulot, elle ne s'adresse jamais à moi si on n'est pas entourées des garçons. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que si on reste toutes les deux ça finira en dispute. Il fût un temps où on avait fait des progrès dans notre relation, on a même failli être amies. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre les choses se sont dégradées à tel point que je m'estime heureuse d'avoir le peu que j'ai.

Il est vrai que malgré mes sentiments ou peut être à cause d'eux, il m'est arrivé de perdre mon sang froid plus que je n'aurais dû ce qui a donné lieu à de violentes disputes entre nous, ce qui bien évidemment n'a pas arrangé le schmilblick.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est là, pas très loin de moi en train de rire avec les garçons et moi je me concentre pour ne pas baver de manière trop voyante et de ne pas faire des yeux de merlan frit. Je saisis l'opportunité de faire une blague et elle rit de plus belle, mes jambes en tremblent et cette chaleur si particulière se propage dans mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au lycée, je suis la geek de service et elle est la fille qui est bien trop classe pour moi.

Je vous jure, les sentiments ça craint.

La soirée commence à s'animer un peu car c'est l'heure de se déhancher sur la piste, et tout le monde s'en donne à cœur joie.

Après quelques chansons je remarque Cath à quitter notre groupe, en la cherchant du regard je la vois à l'extérieur de la salle, son téléphone à l'oreille même de là où je suis-je peux dire qu'elle n'est pas en train d'avoir une conversation plaisante. Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agit encore de l'autre loser, ce qui me donne encore plue envie d'aller lui casser la gueule à ce con. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle choisit toujours des mecs qui ne savent pas l'apprécier.

Je suis toujours en train de danser avec Greg quand l'absence de Catherine se fait de plus en plus pesante. Une fois la chanson finie, je m'excuse auprès de Greg et décide de partir à la recherche de Catherine. Je ne la trouve pas dans les couloirs je vais sur le parking mais vois immédiatement que sa voiture est toujours là, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est toujours dans les parages. Et j'ai une petite idée de l'endroit où elle se cache.

Je me rends sur le toit, avant de sortir je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer. Une fois que je suis prête j'ouvre doucement la porte. Je vois la silhouette de Catherine adossée contre un des murs du réseau d'aération. Le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière moi la fait sursauter, aussi elle passe rapidement ses mains sur son visage comme pour essuyer des larmes.

Je vais tuer cette enflure, je le jure.

Quand elle me voit, elle a un soupir exaspéré, je suis légèrement vexée mais bon en même temps vu notre relation je comprends que je ne sois pas l'une des premières personnes qu'elle ait envie de voir quand ça ne va pas.

« Ecoute Sidle, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me battre avec toi ce soir et j'aimerai rester seule si ça ne te dérange pas, » dit elle sèchement.

« Je suis juste venu pour voir si tout allait bien… t'avais l'air contrariée… »

« Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes… » sa réponse est un fin mélange de sarcasme et de mépris.

« Ok… » je soupir et me décide à rebrousser chemin. J'aimerai tellement que notre relation soit différente, au moins qu'on soit amies, ce serait déjà un progrès.

« Sara, attend… » elle m'arrête avant que je ne retourne à l'intérieur. Je me tourne vers elle et je peux voir qu'elle est peinée. « Pardonne moi, » elle s'excuse sincèrement. « Je suis juste… blessée et quand c'est comme ça je suis une garce par réflexe plus qu'autre chose. »

J'esquisse un rictus avant d'aller à ses côtés, je m'appuie à mon tour contre le mur. J'ai bien envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour le moment, et puis un rejet par heure est plus que suffisant.

« J'ai une bonne écoute, » lui dis-je sincèrement.

« Jasper vient de rompre avec moi, par téléphone… »

« Classe, » je renifle avec dédain.

« Ouais… quoique pathétique pour un adulte. »

« Et lâche. »

Elle rit amèrement avant d'essuyer à nouveau ses larmes. « Je suis pathétique… c'est toujours la même chose et je fais toujours les même erreurs. Il agit comme le roi des idiots, mais il s'excuse en promettant qu'il fera un effort… je tombe toujours dans le panneau, c'est ridicule. »

« Il ne te mérite pas, » je lui dis fermement.

« Merci, » elle sourit avec tristesse.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour être gentille, c'est la vérité. Depuis que tu es avec lui je ne te vois pas marcher sur un nuage, t'as plutôt l'air sur les nerfs la plupart du temps parce qu'il a dit quelque chose de méchant ou qu'il a fait quelque chose de travers. Je me doute bien qu'il doit faire les choses correctement parfois, mais ça n'empêche qu'il ne te mérite pas. »

Elle me regarde bizarrement comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser sur le front. Nos regards se croisent et ses yeux sont d'un bleu intense à cause de ses larmes.

« Je sais bien que ça ne me regarde pas mais je pense que c'est un crétin fini. Il faut être stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'on peut avoir d'être avec quelqu'un comme toi,» j'hausse les épaules.

« Ok, qui es tu et qu'as-tu fait de Sara Sidle ? » elle plaisante.

« C'est vrai, » je me défends. « Tu es pleine d'esprit, tu as du caractère, tu es une très belle femme, pleine d'humour bon bien sûr tu as des défauts, mais ils font ton charme, et tu es loyale, on peut compter sur toi, et… tu es attentionnée envers les personnes à qui tu tiens… alors oui, il faut vraiment être con pour ne pas vouloir de tout ça. » Je sens son regard insistant sur moi ce qui me fait prendre conscience que je viens peut être d'en dire trop.

Elle cligne des yeux et secoue la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. « Désolée mais, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses dire quelque chose comme ça, surtout à propos de ma personne. »

Je souris doucement. « Je sais qu'on n'a pas la meilleure des relations, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'apprécie pas… ou que je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu sois quelqu'un de bien. »

« Ça me touche beaucoup, » elle dit enfin après de longues minutes de silence. « Parfois j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples entre nous. »

« Il y a toujours un cadavre entre nous ? »

Elle rit à nouveau et je me félicite d'être adossée contre le mur car mes jambes menacent de me laisser tomber. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on partage un silence confortable. Je la regarde et elle détourne soudainement la tête, quand sa main se pose sur son visage je sais qu'elle est en train de pleurer à nouveau.

« Pardon… je suis vraiment de mauvaise compagnie ce soir, » elle s'excuse.

Je me sens brave tout d'un coup et lui prends la main. Elle me regarde avec surprise. « Danses avec moi, » je lui demande.

Elle soupire avec tristesse. « Sara… je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur… »

« Justement, je danse comme un canard boiteux, dans une minute tu seras tellement occupée à éviter que je ne te piétine que tu ne penseras plus à rien d'autre, » je lui réponds.

Elle éclate de rire et secoue la tête. «Bon pas vraiment boiteux, plutôt blessé et agonisant, mais l'idée reste la même,» j'ajoute.

« T'es vraiment spéciale dans ton genre, » elle remarque avec un sourire.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment, » je lui souris avant de l'attirer doucement à moi. Je la tiens au niveau de ses hanches du bras droit et tiens sa main droite contre mon cœur. Je nous balance doucement au son étouffé de la musique qui nous parvient d'en dessous.

Après une ou deux révolutions, Catherine se serre contre moi et passe son bras autour de mon cou, je ne saurais dire si c'est moi qui me rapproche d'elle ou l'inverse, mais on finit par s'enlacer elle cache son visage au creux de mon cou et elle m'étreint contre elle fermement. Je sens son corps trembler légèrement, mais je ne dis rien et me contente de la serrer contre moi, ignorant ses sanglots silencieux.

Je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais été fan de cet abruti qui lui servait de copain à la voir comme ça, je ne peux que supposer qu'il ait été verbalement odieux avec elle ou qu'il ait tout simplement froissé ses sentiments. Quoiqu'il en soit, si je ne l'aimais pas avant, maintenant je le hais et je lui en veux de mettre Catherine dans cet état.

Certes je suis envieuse de lui, et je sais que si j'étais à sa place j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas la blesser ou pour la rendre heureuse. Je sais que je n'ai pas mes chances avec elle et c'est bien dommage, mais je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute que pour elle j'essaierais d'être la meilleure personne qu'il soit.

Elle pousse soudain un petit cri je ferme les yeux, me mords la lèvre inférieur, mortifiée. Je viens de lui écraser les orteils. Son corps tremble à nouveau mais cette fois c'est parce qu'elle rit.

« J'avais prévenu que j'avais un SDDPG prononcé, » je déclare avec un léger sourire désolé.

« SDDPG ? » elle me regarde avec confusion.

« Syndrome des deux pieds gauches… » j'élabore ce qui la fait rire de plus belle. On continue à danser, et ça ne loupe pas je lui marche encore dessus.

« Ouch ! » elle rit encore.

« Bon… je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de danser si tu envisages de conserver le peu d'orteils intacts qu'il te reste, » je soupire avec une légère grimace. « Je suis désolée… »

Elle tente de parler mais son fou rire s'intensifie, et il est contagieux. Quand elle retrouve son calme, elle essuie ses yeux, cette fois ils pétillent de bonne humeur.

« Je suis désolée, » je m'excuse à nouveau. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas faite trop mal. »

« Non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas, » elle rit doucement.

On se regarde en silence pendant une minute ou deux durant lesquelles je me perds dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus et sa beauté. Je me force à détourner les yeux pour m'éclaircir les idées. « Euh… on devrait peut être redescendre avant que les autres n'envoie des équipes de recherche. »

« Oui tu as raison, » dit elle et pendant un instant je pourrais jurer entendre une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

Elle ouvre la marche, je la dépasse juste à temps pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle me sourit et s'arrête. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle pose une main douce et délicate sur ma joue puis se penche pour délivrer un baiser sur l'autre.

Je sens furtivement son souffle sur ma peau, il effleure le coin de mes lèvres. Le contact est tendre et éphémère, malgré tout j'ai la sensation de mourir d'un plaisir immense.

« Merci, » elle murmure contre ma peau, puis elle s'en va je la regarde descendre les escaliers pendant que j'essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver mes esprits.

oOOOo

Je ne saurais dire quel diable s'est emparé de moi, mais depuis la soirée au labo, j'ai soudain décidé de prendre un nouveau départ. Cela fait donc trois mois que Catherine et moi passons du temps ensembles presque tous les jours – en dehors des heures de bureau en fait notre danse a été le déclic de notre amitié.

J'avais raison, Catherine et moi n'avons pas été faites pour avoir un cadavre entre nous. Il n'y a qu'au boulot qu'on s'engueule, et encore, maintenant on règle nos problèmes dès qu'on a retrouvé notre calme. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, et franchement je m'en fous, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on s'entend pour le mieux, on rit beaucoup.

Non en fait ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts parce que j'ai bien vu que ça rupture avec l'autre tâcheron l'avait profondément blessée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle déprime, et je voulais qu'elle se sente spéciale et appréciée. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire changer les choses entre nous, et puis en plus ça me donnait l'occasion de faire quelque chose dont je rêvais depuis longtemps, passer des moments exclusifs avec elle.

Bon je ne suis pas stupide, ça a beau faire trois mois qu'ils ont rompu, je sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment de la courtiser. Non pas que j'avais l'intention de le faire, mais je suis assez lucide pour savoir qu'il faut une période de break, sinon on est le rebond, et ça… il n'y a rien de pire. De toute les façons la question ne se pose pas, Catherine ne me voit pas comme ça, alors c'est réglé.

Je sais que j'aurais aimé plus, mais je sais aussi me contenter de ce que j'ai et j'apprécie beaucoup ma chance, alors, autant faire le deuil de mes sentiments, et profiter de notre nouvelle amitié.

oOOOo

« Sara… »

J'ouvre les yeux, alors qu'une caresse continue et douce parcours ma joue. Il me faut une minute pour me resituer Catherine a le visage proche du mien et me regarde tendrement.

On regardait un film, mais j'ai dû m'assoupir. J'ai enchaîné deux services assez pénibles et d'une manière générale en ce moment je dors encore moins que d'habitude – c'est dire, si on considère que je dors rarement plus de trois heures en temps normal.

« Oh… » je passe une main sur mon visage comme chasser la fatigue. « Je ferai mieux de rentrer. »

« Hors de question, tu n'es pas en état de conduire, » Catherine dit dans un murmure ferme. « Et puis je t'ai seulement réveillée pour t'emmener au lit, c'est plus confortable. »

« Ok… » je ne suis pas en état de protester, et puis l'idée d'un lit est bien trop tentante.

Catherine me prends les mains et me lève, je la suis, somnolente et les yeux mi-clos. Une minutes plus tard, je suis changée en boxer et t-shirt, allongée sur un lit et déjà presque de retour dans les bras de Morphée. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, quand je sens un poids sur mon épaule. Mon cœur d'affole un moment quand je réalise qu'il s'agit de Catherine, mais il reprend son rythme normal lorsque je passe mon bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir contre moi.

Quand je me réveille pour la seconde fois, je suis légèrement paniquée. C'est le même cirque depuis quelques temps, mes cauchemars reviennent, moins intenses que d'habitude mais assez forts pour perturber mon sommeil.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui… »je réponds sans conviction. « Désolée si je t'ai réveillé. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Je devrais être un peu plus tendue car s'il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout c'est d'avoir des témoins quand j'ai des cauchemars. Je ne sais pas si c'est la main rassurante de Catherine qui caresse mon bras doucement ou tout simplement sa présence en générale, mais, en dépit de mon mauvais rêve je me sens légèrement apaisée.

« Tu veux savoir ce que tu as loupé tout à l'heure ? » elle demande.

Je souris légèrement, on peut faire confiance à Catherine pour sentir quand il faut distraire et quand il faut écouter. Elle a dû se douter que je n'avais pas envie de parler de mon cauchemar et que ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Oui. »

Elle me fait un résumé comique du film qui lui était mauvais mais dramatique. On rit, et débat sur le cinéma en général, mais aucune de nous deux ne rompt notre étreinte. Je suis bien et je pense que c'est réciproque. Je me laisse aller à lui caresser le dos puis de temps à autre je lui embrasse le front.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout se passe, mais c'est comme si nos corps avaient pris le contrôle de la situation son corps est toujours plus proche de moi, sa jambe vient s'entremêler avec les miennes, les caresses de sa main sur mon bras deviennent insistantes, plus sensuelles aussi, et le territoire épidermique qu'elles couvrent s'étend toujours de plus en plus, comme pour passer la barrière de mes vêtements sans pour autant oser le faire.

Ses lèvres se sont aussi jointes à notre danse maladroite et curieuse elles alternent entre embrasser mon cou, ma clavicule, ma joue les miennes en retour embrassent son front tandis que ma main caresse son dos, son épaule, et que par un mouvement instinctif je la rapproche de moi – même si au point où on en est, nos deux corps devront fusionner pour être plus proches qu'ils ne le sont.

Nos respirations sont régulières, mais profondes elles masquent à peine ce que nos corps manifestent : notre désir mutuel naissant.

Nos corps changent de position sans rompre le contact, et nous nous faisons face, j'ai une main sur sa joue tandis que la sienne est sur ma hanche il y a un instant de flottement où on se cherche toutes les deux du regard. Le monde semble s'arrêter pendant plusieurs secondes, nos respirations en suspens. Mes yeux dérivent brièvement sur ses lèvres, quand je la regarde à nouveau, je sais que mon geste n'est pas passer inaperçu.

Ma respiration se fait presque haletante, je la désire tellement que j'ai peur de prendre feu d'une minute à l'autre j'ai comme un volcan en irruption dans ma poitrine et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui exprimer physiquement tout ce que je ressens. Ses yeux céruléens s'assombrissent légèrement, et c'est comme si elle m'invitait silencieusement à laisser libre cours à mon ardente concupiscence.

Mon cœur bat la chamade puis manque un temps, et c'est à ce moment que je décide de franchir doucement la distance qui sépare nos lèvres je l'entends retenir son souffle avec anticipation. Juste quand mes lèvres vont frôler les siennes mon téléphone vibre, le charme entre nous est rompu si brutalement que nous sursautons toutes les deux.

Nos corps se démêlent comme si le contact était soudain douloureux, je lutte un peu pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et atteindre mon téléphone sur la table de nuit à mes côtés et décroche hâtivement avant que l'appel ne soit transféré sur ma messagerie.

« Sidle, » je réponds le souffle court comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

_« Sara, c'est Grissom, je ne te dérange pas ? »_

« Non, ça va, ne t'en fait pas, » je mens. En même temps je me vois mal lui dire 'évidemment que tu me déranges Griss, tu viens de ruiner un moment magique et unique…tu parles d'un timing de merde'.

« _Tu as l'air à bout de souffle…_ »

« Ça va Griss… j'ai juste dû… courir pour décrocher, c'est tout, » je mens à nouveau.

_« Ok, de toute façon je serais bref… »_ J'écoute ce qu'il me dit d'une oreille distraite, je sens comme un poing dans l'estomac quand je vois Catherine quitter la chambre, comme si elle me fuyais. Peut être qu'elle vient de réaliser l'énormité de la situation, que maintenant elle a repris ses esprits et qu'elle est en train de se maudire de s'être laissée aller comme ça avec moi mon esprit peut former mille et une raisons pour son départ et mes hypothèses ne sont pas du tout positives. Je voudrais qu'elle reste, je voudrais revenir quelques minutes plus tôt et que mon téléphone ne sonne pas…

« Euh… oui, d'accord, » je répond avec une seconde de décalage.

_« Parfait, je te laisse. »_

« Bye Griss, » je le saluts un peu hagarde, puis ferme mon téléphone.

Je laisse échapper un profond soupir. Peut être que l'appel de Grissom est bien tombé, après tout qu'est ce que je croyais ? Avec la chance que j'ai la seule chose que j'aurais faite c'est de gâcher notre amitié… au moins je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé, pendant un moment elle m'a désirée, je n'ai pas eu de preuve tangible tel qu'un baiser mais je sais au plus profond de mon être que c'était vrai, et qu'il y a quelques instants nous étions seules au monde.

Je me lève et soupir à nouveau avant de passer une main sur mon visage fatigué.

« Tu dois aller bosser ? » sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et pourtant je sursaute violemment. Ses yeux ont pris une teinte foncée et aussi intense que celle de l'océan. Je ne pense jamais avoir vu ses yeux avec cette couleur même dans ses pires colères… je pense que c'est la preuve que j'étais sur le point de franchir une limite que je n'aurais jamais dû approcher.

« Non… Grissom voulait juste me faire savoir qu'il y a eu un nouveau développement pour un procès dans lequel je témoigne, donc l'audience est reportée et l'avocat de la défense risque de me contacter sous peu, » j'explique avec un léger froncement de sourcils, je suis presque sure que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée dessus, mais je crois quand même avoir retenu la substance.

« Ok… » sa voix est toujours pris dans un murmure quasi inexpressif.

« Tu veux que je te prépare un petit déj… ou un déjeuner… enfin quelque chose… » je demande pour ne pas avoir à parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle se contente de secouer la tête dans un mouvement minime. Mon cœur bât à toute allure, toutes les alarmes dans mon esprit retentissent et m'ordonne de quitter la pièce, la maison même, au plus vite.

Elle me bloque le passage, et son regard m'est insoutenable, je fais quelque pas en direction de la porte mais elle ne fait aucun mouvement pour s'écarter de mon chemin. « Je vais me changer et y aller… » dis je avec une gorge serrée et sans assurance.

Juste quand j'arrive à son niveau elle se repositionne pour clairement m'empêcher d'aller où que ce soit elle plonge son regard sombre dans le mien et je réalise après quelques secondes que ce n'est pas de la colère qui habite ses yeux mais de l'appréhension, pas seulement cela dit, je suis prête à jurer que peux encore y voir une pointe de désir.

La tension de tout à l'heure revient, et il m'est maintenant difficile de respirer. Elle lève légèrement son menton, comme un invitation pétrifiée et extatique à la fois, j'hésite, peut être une seconde de trop car finalement c'est elle qui initie le contact.

Elle capture mes lèvres fermement entre les siennes. Je soupire à la sensation, comme si quelque chose s'épanouissait dans ma poitrine. Il me faut une seconde pour répondre à son baiser. Le contact est langoureux et calme en contraste avec le volcan qui fait éruption en moi.

La tête me tourne et je pose une main sur sa hanche pour ne pas tomber. Puis, comme plus tôt, nos corps commencent à se chercher, à vouloir toujours plus. Nos mains se débarrassent des vêtements qui leur font barrières puis découvre un territoire nouveau. Le trop plein de sensations me rend instable et je ne suis pas la seule, aussi on titube jusqu'au lit et s'y allonge doucement sans rompre notre baiser.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule, tout ce dont je suis sure c'est que je découvre son corps comme une sculpte une œuvre d'art avec révérence et émerveillement les caresses sont maladroites et parfois incertaines, pleines de tendresse et à la fois passionnées. J'en veux toujours plus et chaque fois que je la découvre, il y a cette sensation de renouveau perpétuel, comme si son corps, sa peau, tout son être se muaient en quelque chose de toujours plus beau.

Ce n'est que lorsque nos corps ne peuvent plus se mouvoir que nous nous étreignons tendrement, aussi fort que possible. Aucun mot n'est échangé, juste de tendres caresses et des baisers furtifs qui parlent d'eux même.

Puis la réalité nous rappelle, l'heure est venu pour elle d'aller récupérer sa fille, nous échangeons de longs baisers langoureux avant de se résoudre à sortir de son lit et de s'habiller. Je souffre de ne plus sentir sa peau, et ne semble pas pouvoir m'empêcher de la toucher lorsque je passe près d'elle, je ne peux que sourire légèrement en me rendant compte qu'elle semble avoir le même problème.

Quand je suis enfin sur le pas de sa porte je l'embrasse à nouveau, on ne se dit pas à plus tard ou autre, en fait on ne s'est rien dit depuis le moment qui a précéder notre premier baiser tout semble si évident que ni l'une ni l'autre nous n'éprouvons le besoin de dire quoique ce soit qui puisse briser la magie de l'instant.

Je me fais violence pour quitter ses lèvres, lui souris tendrement puis me dirige vers ma voiture sans me retourner et démarre dès que je suis installée et attachée. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je suis garée devant chez moi que je prends le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Je laisse ma tête se reposer sur mon siège et un sourire incrédule se dessine sur mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

oOOOo

C'est étrange comme la vie parfois s'évertue à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Quatre jours s'enchaînent et je n'ai pas l'occasion de voir Catherine seule. Mais à chaque fois que j'ai eu la chance de la croiser, nous avons échangé des regards tendres et entendus avec des sourires discrets qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous.

Demain je dois aller au tribunal et le tout se passe hors de Vegas, donc je serais absente pour encore deux jours. J'ai décidé d'aller voir Catherine chez elle, histoire d'avoir un moment avec elle avant de partir. J'ai hésité à prendre ou non des fleurs et puis je me suis dis que c'était ridicule et niais, donc maintenant je suis devant sa porte avec rien d'autre que mon sourire – qui est naturellement assez niais pour que je me passe des fleurs de toute façon.

Dès que je sonne à sa porte mon cœur bât à vive allure avec anticipation. Mon corps commence à réclamer le sien, et je sais que mon premier besoin est de la tenir dans mes bras puis le second de l'embrasser.

Elle ouvre la porte et à l'air surprise de me voir, ou plutôt prise au dépourvu. Un sourire se forme éventuellement sur ses lèvres. « Hey, » elle me salut. Je vois bien qu'elle est contente de me voir et en même temps que ma présence n'est pas désirée, cette contradiction donne naissance à un mauvais pressentiment au creux de mon estomac, mais je l'ignore ce qui m'importe à ce moment précis est le fait que je sois enfin seule avec elle.

« Hey… » je lui fais écho dans un souffle.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, » dit elle toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, j'aurais dû appeler, » je grimace un peu à mon manque de considération.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche, » répond-t-elle immédiatement, pourtant je réalise qu'elle ne m'invite pas à entrer pour autant.

« Je dois partir hors de Vegas pour les deux prochains jours et je… »

« Cathy, mon cœur, qui est là ? » une voix masculine appelle depuis l'intérieur.

Ses yeux s'emplissent de panique, quant à moi je sens la nausée m'envahir j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans les tripes. Je la regarde incrédule et naïve, espérant que je suis en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Elle est sur le point de parler quand quelqu'un ouvre la porte un peu plus et se place à ses côtés, ce quelqu'un n'est autre que Jasper. Il place un bras autour des hanches de manière possessive.

« Ah, salut Sara, » il me salut gaiement.

« Salut, » je réponds sans enthousiasme en le regardant à peine, toute mon attention est sur Catherine.

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens chercher ma petite femme pour aller sur une affaire urgente, » il demande en riant.

Je pense que je vais vraiment rendre mon déjeuner d'ici peu. Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de ma torpeur et regarde Jasper. « Euh… non, je voulais juste la voir… » je réponds d'un air hébété. « … pour faire un point… » j'ajoute après coup. « Je serai absente pendant les deux prochains jours et…bref… »

« Oh, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser papoter entre filles, » dit il avec son air de crétin enjoué, avec cette condescendance qui lui est propre – même s'il ne s'en rend sûrement pas compte. Il se saisit du menton de Cath et plante ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cath rompt le contact presque immédiatement.

« Quoi ? » Jasper demande avec un froncement de sourcils, avant de s'ébrouer légèrement. « Bon, ben je vais nous faire un bon petit dîner. Tu restes manger avec nous, Sara ? »

« Non… merci »

« Ok, à plus alors, » il sourit avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. « Ne tarde pas trop chaton, » il lance par-dessus son épaule à Catherine.

Je regarde Catherine à nouveau, elle me regarde avec un regard suppliant, et désolé je cligne des yeux doucement, je ne trouve rien à dire. Je me sens malade et assommée. « Ouais… euh… » j'abandonne l'idée de former une phrase cohérente et fais demi tour pour retourner à ma voiture.

« Sara, attend, » elle me demande mais je continue vers ma voiture. Elle me rattrape avant que je ne puisse ouvrir ma portière. « Attends, s'il te plait, » elle me saisit le poignet gentiment.

Je regarde sa main sur ma peau, ce contact qui était si naturel et paraissait juste il y a quelques jours, semble mauvais aujourd'hui. « Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, » c'est ce que je m'entends dire, j'ai l'impression de ne plus vraiment être dans mon corps, et de regarder la scène depuis très loin.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois,» dit elle sur un ton supplicateur. « Reste, je t'en prie »

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, » je répète mécaniquement. Elle continue à m'implorer de ses yeux puis se résout à me lâcher. Une fois la main libre, je monte rapidement dans ma voiture, mets ma ceinture et démarre sous son regard triste.

Après 500 mètres je suis obligée de me mettre sur le bas côté et me précipite hors du véhicule, ma nausée étant incontrôlable. Après quelques minutes je me rince la bouche à l'aide d'une petite bouteille d'eau et me rassois dans la voiture. J'agrippe mon volant et repose ma tête sur mon siège en fermant les yeux.

« Mais quelle con…mais quelle con… » je marmonne à moi-même en me cognant la tête répétitivement contre mon dossier.

Alors là dans le genre abruti du siècle je rafle le titre haut la main. Je m'interdis de pleurer maintenant malgré la douleur grandissante au niveau de ma cage thoracique. Les souvenirs encore très vifs de notre après midi ensemble m'assaillent de manière si intense et soudaine que j'en ai le vertige. Ce jour là tout était si dense que j'en ai pleuré d'émotion, elle a embrassé mes larmes et ses yeux reflétaient exactement les sentiments qui étaient dans les miens.

Est-ce que tout ça n'a été qu'un jeu pour elle ?

Non… Catherine n'est pas comme ça, elle n'est pas aussi cruelle, elle n'aurait jamais joué avec moi de la sorte. N'est ce pas ?

Oui mais je n'ai pas rêvé, l'autre tâcheron était là avec sa bouche en cœur, lui donnant des petits noms, et l'embrassant à pleine bouche… je ne l'ai pas rêvé ça ! Et je les ai observés assez longtemps pour savoir que ça c'est le comportement qu'ils adoptent quand ils se remettent ensembles. J'aurai dû tuer ce connard la première fois qu'il lui a fait de la peine…

Enfin tu me diras apparemment elle doit beaucoup l'apprécier pour toujours revenir vers lui…

Sauf que là j'ai crû qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de fort, d'assez fort pour faire la différence.

Et puis, merde, je n'avais rien demandé moi ! J'étais tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de l'aimer de loin…

Elle a dit que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais… peut être que c'est vrai, elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse de l'embrasser, peut être qu'elle ressent pour moi ce que je ressens pour elle, et que notre après midi n'était pas qu'une vaste blague pour elle… Oui, je suis sure que c'est ça…

_Mais arrête Sidle ! C'est bon, on n'est plus chez les bisounours là ! Si elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise de l'embrassé c'est seulement parce que tu étais là et que ça l'a gêné, voilà tout. Vous avez partagé un moment, fort en émotions, qui assurément ne signifiait pas la même chose pour elle que pour toi que tu le veuilles ou non elle préfère l'autre crétin donc soit adulte et respecte ton choix. Et puis il te reste des souvenirs, et ça personne ne peut te l'enlever, alors ressaisis toi et passe à autre chose._

Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, voilà ce qu'elle a dit…

_Très bien dans ce cas va la voir pour savoir ce qu'il en est… pas si tentant que ça finalement hein ? Alors reprends tes esprits et arrête de nous faire un mélodrame._

Oui mais si…

_Pas de mais, pas de si…elle n'est pas avec toi et apparemment elle ne souhaite pas que ça change malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ravale ta fierté et ton cœur meurtri, ce n'est pas la fin du monde…_

Je soupire profondément en passant une main sur mon visage d'un geste las. C'est vrai que mes souvenirs sont intacts eux, certes ils risquent de me hanter plus qu'autre chose pendant un bon moment mais au final, ils sont précieux.

Je remets le contact et décide qu'il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur la prochaine audience, avec un peu de chance ça me détournera de la douleur pendant au moins deux jours.

oOOOo

Je reviens enfin sur Vegas après presque trois semaines. Je ne devais être absente que deux jours mais un évènement familial m'a poussé à prendre des jours supplémentaires de manière impromptue afin de me rendre en Californie.

Ce soir était mon premier service depuis mon retour et même si j'aurais voulu rester auprès de mes frères et sœurs un peu plus, je dois dire que je suis contente de reprendre le boulot. Ma seule légère déception a été de ne pas croiser Catherine. En même temps c'est normal j'ai dû travailler avec l'équipe de rotation aujourd'hui, mais bon j'espérais la croiser au début de son service.

C'est bête à dire mais elle m'a manquée et bien que j'aie accepté le fait qu'elle se soit remise avec l'autre abruti de connard de merde… hum, je veux dire Jasper, je veux qu'elle sache qu'on est toujours amies et que j'espère que quoiqu'il se soit passé durant notre après midi ne change rien. Inutile de se faire la gueule ou de prendre des pincettes l'une avec l'autre, on est adulte, et franchement je préfère l'avoir en tant qu'amie que rien du tout.

oOOOo

Je m'étire et fais des cercles avec ma tête, essayant de me débarrasser de la tension accumulée dans mon cou. Je viens de passer au moins trois quarts de mon service à faire des tests et observer des preuves au microscope. J'ai la sensation d'avoir les yeux qui se croisent légèrement, signe qu'il est temps de faire une petite pause.

Je me dirige vers la salle de repos, mais après réflexion j'ai bien envie de prendre l'air alors je change de direction et vais sur le toit. En montant les marches je prends le paquet à moitié vide de cigarettes qui loge dans ma poche.

Mon seul vice concernant la cigarette est de fumer dans les jours qui suivent mes visites en Californie. Non pas que je passe des moments stressants là-bas, au contraire, c'est ma façon de gérer à nouveau la distance, bon je sais ça sonne comme une fausse excuse, mais c'est vrai avec les cas vraiment, vraiment difficiles qui me mettent à fleur de peau, mes retours de Californie sont les seuls moments où je fume. Et puis, le paquet est toujours quasi vide, quatre cigarettes maximum, mon frère Ruben ne me laisse jamais en emporter plus que ça, oui parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de reprendre les mauvaises habitudes.

Ruben a passer une accord avec moi, il sait que j'ai tendance à être nostalgique et sur les nerfs quand on se sépare, alors il me donne un paquet avec peu de cigarettes dedans, avec interdiction formelle d'en acheter un après, donc à moi de fumer 'stratégique' avant mon sevrage. Je fume rarement tout le paquet qu'il me donne – d'où la possibilité d'en fumer une sur les affaires sensibles, mais je ne romps jamais ma promesse et n'achète ni ne quémande de cigarettes supplémentaires.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et un frisson léger me parcours lorsque je m'engouffre dans l'air frais de la nuit. Je porte une cigarette à mes lèvres et cherche mon zippo je suis sur le point d'allumer le bout de ma clope quand j'aperçois une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais n'importe où.

Je reste immobile une seconde puis remets ma cigarette dans son paquet avant de m'approcher d'elle. Je suis heureuse de la voir, mais aussi un peu nerveuse car je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis la veille de mon départ. Mes mains deviennent moite aussi je les frotte contre mon jean.

Elle est assise sur un muret et regarde la ville au loin. Elle est tellement concentrée sur sa contemplation qu'elle ne m'entend pas arriver. Je m'assois à ses côtés, elle sursaute un peu et me regarde avec une grande surprise.

« Salut, » je dis calmement avant de contempler la ville à mon tour.

Elle reste sans voix pendant encore quelques secondes avant de me répondre. « Salut. »

Je a regarde à nouveau et lui souris un peu. Ses yeux se posent sur le paquet de cigarettes qui est toujours dans ma main.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté… »

« C'est le cas, c'est… ma compensation Californienne… » Elle fronce les sourcils et je secoue pour lui dire qu'elle ne doit pas chercher à comprendre. « Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'attendais… » elle murmure avec un sourire triste. Cette fois c'est moi qui fronce les sourcils avec incompréhension. Elle m regarde puis tourne son attention vers l'horizon. « Depuis que t'es partie je monte ici, comme si ça allait d'une manière ou d'une autre te faire venir, » elle secoue la tête comme pour se moquer d'elle-même. « Remarque, il aura fallu un peu de temps mais ça a marché. »

J'attends qu'elle en dise plus mais au lieu de ça elle fixe les lumières de la ville, elle se frotte doucement les mains d'un geste absent. Je remarque qu'elle a les traits tirés par la fatigue, je dirais même qu'elle semble avoir perdu du poids car ses joues sont un peu creusées depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vue.

« L'autre jour… » elle commence et je soupire.

« Tu ne me dois aucune explication… » je l'interromps tout de suite, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi ils se sont remis ensembles et autres. C'est son choix et je le respecte entièrement.

« Si justement… »

« Cath... vraiment…tu ne me dois rien, » je répète fermement. Elle soupire avec dépit, mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Tu m'as manquée » les mots passent la barrière de mes lèvres avant que je puisse me censurer. C'est la vérité certes mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle ait envie d'entendre.

Elle renifle blasée. « Vraiment ? C'est une première, je doute que d'habitude on vient à manquer les personnes qu'on fuit, » dit elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre, » dis je avec confusion.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, » elle ricane légèrement. « Finalement, quand on y pense, t'es un peu comme Jasper… »

Je me lève immédiatement avec colère. Comment ose-t-elle ? « Ecoute, tu fréquentes qui bon te semble et je le respecte. Je ne l'apprécie pas pour ne dire que ça et c'est uniquement par déférence envers toi que je le tolère et ferai toujours un effort de politesse avec ce crétin. Mais alors qu'on soit clair, je t'interdis de ma comparer à ce merdeux fini. Tu ne me compares jamais à lui, compris ? » je crache avec véhémence.

« Pourtant t'agis comme lui ! »

Ben voilà, ça c'est de la rapidité comment provoquer une dispute en moins d'une minute…

« Certainement pas ! »

« Tu parles… » elle se lève à son tour. « Tu ne veux rien entendre… tout tourne autour de toi ! Et puis merde ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'enfuir comme tu l'as fait ! T'agis comme si je ne comptais pas et maintenant t'es là comme si de rien n'était et moi… » ses mots s'estompent dans l'air friquet de la nuit.

Elle me pousse physiquement avec force au niveau des épaules, ce qui me force à faire deux pas en arrière.

Je suis surprise par son geste, mais surtout irrité qu'elle s'en prenne à moi comme ça. « Ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! » je demande « Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis précipitée dans les bras d'un abruti… s'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait être en colère ici c'est moi ! » je rétorque avec véhémence. On se regarde avec furie, je réalise seulement maintenant qu'on ne s'était pas disputé de la sorte depuis longtemps, franchement ça ne m'avait pas manqué.

« Je ne me suis pas… » elle s'interrompt et grogne avec une frustration évidente. « Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas enfuie j'aurais pu te dire que… » elle ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. « Tu n'aurais pas dû partir…t'aurais dû rester… » elle me reproche.

J'éprouve de la peine à la voir comme ça mais ma colère l'emporte sur ma sensibilité. « Désolée mais je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à regarder le Jasper et Catherine show, » je réponds. C'est puérile je sais, mais je suis énervée.

Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser et de l'entendre me dire que d'une je ne vaux pas mieux que l'autre demeuré et que de deux c'est moi qui ai tout gâché… ben ça me met les nerfs à fleur de peau, voilà. Surtout qu'en plus c'est moi qui ai le cœur brisé dans cette histoire, donc sa soudaine hystérie me reste en travers de la gorge.

Ma dernière réplique l'a heurtée, et je regrette déjà mes mots, mais je refuse de m'excuser. Elle regarde ailleurs et je vois bien qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et me regarde à nouveau, son regard change et elle a soudain l'air plus fragile. « Je voulais que tu restes… » confesse-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle regarde à terre, secoue la tête et finalement se dirige vers moi, me dépasse et retourne à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai la sensation que je viens de faire une boulette ?

oOOOo

Mais quelle idiote, Catherine avait raison, je suis égoïste. Elle essayait de me dire quelque chose et je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, tout ça parce que je n'aimerais pas ce que j'allais entendre. Et quand bien même ce n'est pas une conversation que je veuille avoir, on est amies – du moins j'espère que c'est toujours le cas, et je me dois de l'écouter quand elle veut me parler.

Me voilà donc assise sur les marches de l'allée qui mène à la porte d'entrée de la maison de Catherine. J'ai tellement la trouille de lui faire face que j'ai décidé d'exécuter mon rituel de détente mon iPod à fond dans mes oreilles et une cigarette à la main.

Au bout de la deuxième chanson je me décide à allumer ma cigarette, après la première bouffée je suis vraiment détendue je suis en train de bouger la tête en rythme et d'apprécier une bonne bouffée de tabac quand je sens une présence non loin de moi. Mon sixième sens s'avère précis car quelques secondes plus tard Catherine entre dans mon champ de vision périphérique lorsqu'elle s'assoit à mes côtés. Je retire mes écouteurs et les range dans ma poche.

« Tu ne devrais pas… » dit elle avec un signe de tête vers ma cigarette.

Je ricane doucement. « Ouais, je sais… mais j'en avais besoin… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour me calmer… » je lui réponds avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée. « Ne t'en fais pas je ne reprends pas de mauvaise habitudes… c'est juste pour cette fois, » je continue sur ma lancée, c'est tellement plus simple de parler d'une chose triviale que ma cigarette. Et puis je profite de notre trêve vu que je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va durer. « Tu veux que je l'éteigne ? » je lui demande avant d'expirer de la fumée.

Elle tend la main et ses doigts effleurent les miens lorsqu'elle récupère la cigarette. Je regarde ses lèvres se refermer lentement sur le filtre, lorsqu'elle inspire longuement, je salive car j'ai l'impression de sentir la fumée m'emplir les poumons. Quand ses poumons sont pleins elle laisse s'échapper un râle de plaisir si grave que j'en ai des frissons. Je la regarde bouche bée, elle laisse aller sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux lorsqu'elle recrache sa fumée. Elle gémit encore une fois, je ferme la bouche de peur de littéralement baver. Jamais une cigarette n'a été fumée de manière plus sexy, pour moi Catherine vos mieux que toutes les femmes des vieux films, en fait elle vient de détrôner Bette Davis au panthéon de mes fantasmes.

Elle se tourne vers moi avec les yeux mi-clos par le plaisir, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Voilà le seul intérêt d'arrêter de fumer, » dit elle. « La dernière fois que j'ai fumé c'était il y a sept ans quand Lindsey avait fait du stop laisse moi te dire, c'est cette longue période d'abstention qui vient de donner de la saveur à cette cigarette. Cette première bouffée que tu prends… elle est tout simplement orgasmique, pendant quelques secondes tu atteins le nirvana, et une béatitude absolue. Toutes celles qui suivent ne sont que du plaisir post orgasmique, agréables mais pas aussi intenses, » elle déclare.

« Ouais, je pense que tu viens de démontrer cette théorie. »

Elle rit doucement. Je l'observe une minute ou deux pendant qu'elle profite de la cigarette, elle me la redonne avant qu'elle ne soit finie. Je prends les dernières bouffées puis écrase le mégot contre une marche.

« Si t'es là pour un deuxième round, je n'en ai pas la force, » dit elle quand elle me sent sur le point de parler.

« Non, en fait je suis venue m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait, » je déclare. « On est amies et ce n'était pas correcte de ma part. »

« Amies… » elle répète doucement.

« Ce que je vais te dire ne va peut être pas te plaire, mais je veux jouer cartes sur table, » je continue. « Je ressens quelque chose pour toi… depuis un certain temps déjà… je n'ai pas planifié ce qu'il s'est passée entre nous, mais je mentirai si je disais que je ne le voulais pas, » je confesse. Je la regarde brièvement avant de contempler la paume de mes mains. « Cette après midi là… ce qu'on a partagé était si fort que… pendant un moment j'ai pensé que ce que je ressentais et mes attentes étaient réciproques… » ma voix est incertaine, je n'ai jamais aimé me mettre à nue et parler de ce que je ressens. Je soupire. « Je me suis faite des films… et quand je t'ai vu avec Jasper… le réveil à la réalité a été dure… c'est tout… »

Je sens son regard sur moi ce qui n'arrange pas ma gêne. « Enfin… comme je l'ai dit, je respecte ton choix. Et je ne l'apprécie pas mais je serai toujours correcte avec lui par respect pour toi, » je lui dis fermement.

Elle soupire. « Sara… » elle se retient de dire quelque chose. « Ce n'est la peine de faire des efforts avec lui. »

« Je sais être civile, tu sais, » je lui réponds avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne suis pas avec Jasper. »

« Ce connard t'a encore fait du mal ? » je perds mon sang froid.

« Quelle civilité, en effet, » elle se moque de moi. « Non, je ne me suis jamais remise avec lui c'est tout, » elle hausse les épaules. « Il est venu pour parler, et pour lui dès l'instant où il est entré cela voulait dire qu'on était à nouveau ensembles… par le passé c'est ce qui est arrivé mais pas cette fois, » elle explique.

Mon cœur bât légèrement plus vite à ces informations.

« Je voulais que tu restes… que tu saches que pendant les trois heures que j'ai passé à l'écouter parler de lui et de ce qu'il voulait, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Au fait que j'aime t'écouter parler, et que tu saches aussi m'écouter… que tu me faisais beaucoup rire alors que Jasper… pas du tout… au fait que j'aimais passer du temps en ta présence alors qu'avec Jasper non… »

« Il t'a embrassé… » je murmure.

Elle renifle avec dédain. « C'est sa façon de m'exhiber comme son objet précieux… pour lui je ne suis qu'une chose avec laquelle il peut frimer et s'envoyer en l'air… » elle regarde ailleurs puis plonge son regard dans le mien pendant un court instant. « Je voulais que restes… pour te dire toute ces choses… »

Il y a un long silence entre nous. Nous sommes toutes les deux consciente du manque de communication dont on a fait preuve.

« Tu sais, même si je me suis mise à ta place, je t'en ai voulu pour être partie…tu ne peux pas fuir chaque fois qu'il y a un problème et revenir quand ça te chante pour en parler… »

« Je n'ai pas fui Cath, » je proteste doucement.

« Pourtant ton audience de deux jours s'est miraculeusement changée en un mois d'absence, » elle rétorque. Je soupir et me lève. « Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'en aller à nouveau… » dit elle avec exaspération. « Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu as envie d'entendre, mais tu dois apprendre à encaisser parfois. »

« Je ne vais nulle part, et je tiens à préciser que je sais encaisser, merci» je lui réponds en roulant des yeux d'un air amusé je me contente de plonger ma main dans ma poche arrière et en sors mon portefeuille. Je prends une photo logée dans une des pochettes. Je la tends à Catherine avant de me rasseoir à ses côtés. « Là c'est Charlie le plus âgé de mes frères, juste après lui C'est Howard ici, » je pointe du doigt les visages que je mentionne. Là c'est mon frère jumeau Sydney, ensuite il y a mon petit frère Ruben et pour finir ma petite sœur Hazel, » je lui montre avec un sourire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais issue d'une famille nombreuse, » elle déclare. « Cela étant ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me montres cette photo. »

« Les fils d'Howie sont nés le second jour de mon audience. Des jumeaux, » je sors une nouvelle photo de mon portefeuille. « Adam et Edison, » je sens une vague d'affection me parcourir le corps en regardant mes neveux. « Il est vrai qu'après t'avoir vu avec Jasper je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de te revoir… mais je ne t'ai pas fui, » je lui précise. « Je n'ai pas la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec ma famille dès que je le souhaite, aussi quand mes neveux et nièces naissent je m'efforce d'être présente dans les premiers jours, histoire de vraiment les voir grandir depuis le début.»

« On n'est vraiment pas douées pour la communication… » elle pense à haute voix.

« Assurément… »

On reste là en silence. Tous ces désaccords, qui nous ont fait souffrir, pour rien au final. Maintenant que la vérité éclate on en est toujours au même point il faut dire qu'on fait fort dans le genre étouffé le bébé au berceau.

« Où ça nous laisse tout ça ? » j'ose enfin lui demander.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour quoique ce soit, » elle répond honnêtement. « Il y a trois semaines j'aurai voulu être avec toi… et puis j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir… » une douleur insidieuse commence à me brûler la poitrine.

«Je pense qu'on devrait en rester là… je n'ai pas la force pour me battre pour deux… et puis tu ne me fais pas confiance… Même si ce n'était pas volontaire, tu m'as fait du mal, cette façon de penser que je suis facile… que je m'offre comme ça aussi simplement que je change de culotte… » elle soupire, de là où je suis, je peux voir ses yeux briller avec des larmes qui ne demandent qu'à tomber. « Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des émotions…» elle s'exprime avec véhémence. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche physiquement ou émotionnellement de quelqu'un que cette après-midi là… et tu penses vraiment que je suis cruelle au point de te faire semblant de ressentir une chose pareille ? »

« Je ne suis pas douée pour les sentiments… »

« Et je le suis peut être ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a que toi qui détestes être vulnérable ? » elle s'énerve.

« Non, mais… »

« Pourtant tu agis comme si c'était le cas… comme s'il n'y avait que toi qui puisses souffrir et que le monde en a après toi… » elle soupire. « Je vais être honnête, j'en ai marre, j'ai donné dans des relations et je m'en prends toujours plein la figure au final. »

« Je voulais rester… »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« J'étais blessée et choquée, » je proteste.

« Tu ne m'as même pas donné une chance de t'expliquer que ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais. » Elle soupire « Ce qu'il s'est passé m'a fait comprendre que je n'ai plus la force pour ça je n'ai plus les épaules pour supporter le poids d'une relation toute seule et je n'ai pas envie encore une fois de me retrouver sur le carreau. Rien n'a commencé que j'en ai déjà bavé, alors je me retire pendant que je le peux toujours. »

« Je comprends, » je réponds avec une boule dans la gorge.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et me rend mes photos. « Tu as une très jolie famille,» elle me dit avant de se lever. « J'espère qu'on est toujours amis et qu'on pourra toujours passer du temps ensembles »

« Bien sûr, » je lui souris tendrement, même si j'ai envie de pleurer.

Une fois encore elle acquiesce avant de retourner chez elle. Je reste assise pendant un minute ou deux pour accuser le coup, puis décide de retourner dans ma voiture.

_Tu plaisantes là Sidle… des mois que tu te la joue 'je suis misérable parce que j'ai des sentiments pour elle et que ce n'est pas réciproque… maintenant que tu es proche du but tu te dégonfles ? C'est une blague là…_

Elle ne veut pas d'une relation avec moi, j'ai tout gâché…

_Sidle tu nous emmerde là, arrête de te morfondre, c'est maintenant que t'es en train de tout gâcher ! Elle a peur certes mais elle la veut cette relation alors demi tour et saisi cette opportunité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… _

Elle a été claire…

_Et tu pensais quoi au juste ? Que tout allait te tomber tout cuit dans le bec ? T'es pas croyable ! En fait elle n'avait pas tort, t'es égoïste, tu crois que t'es la seule impliquée… bon ben faut croire que tu ne la voulais pas être avec elle tant que ça…_

Bien sûr que je veux être avec elle !

_Bah alors, bats-toi pour ça, banane ! Au lieu de faire un mélodrame. Merde Sidle, je te jure_

C'est vrai, je ne vais pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Je ne suis pas comme Jasper ou tous les losers avant lui, je n'ai pas l'intention de me servir d'elle. Je veux une relation sérieuse, et je suis prête à tout pour rendre Catherine heureuse.

Je vais le lui faire savoir et si malgré ça, elle ne veut toujours pas nous accorder une chance alors je respecterai son choix.

Je sors de ma voiture et retourne à la porte de Catherine et frappe de façon déterminée. Quand elle ouvre elle est rapidement surprise de me voir puis son expression est un mixe entre la confusion et la résignation.

« Oui ? »

Peut être que j'aurais dû penser à un speech avant de foncer tête baissée, bon il est vrai que j'ai un timing limité mais quand même… là j'ai l'air con à imiter un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Euh… »

« Mais encore ? »

Je fais un pas en avant et elle me laisse entrer. Je lui fais face et après une autre minute de silence décide de l'embrasser. Il lui faut une seconde ou deux pour répondre à mon baiser, je suppose que je l'ai prise de court. Ce geste simple devient rapidement physique, et fougueux. Quand je romps enfin le contact nous sommes toutes les deux essoufflées.

Je l'embrasse tendrement à nouveau, cette fois le contact est bref. « Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura aucune dispute… qu'on ne sera jamais en désaccord… j'ai beaucoup de défauts et un peu de caractère… mais je peux te promettre que j'essaierai toujours d'être la bonne personne pour toi… » je lui confesse.

Je repose mon front contre le sien, saisis une de ses mains et la pose contre ma poitrine afin qu'elle sente mon cœur tambouriner dans ma cage thoracique. Je place une main contre sa poitrine et souris bêtement. « Ils se font écho… » je déclare dans un souffle. « Si tu me dis que cette sensation n'en vaut pas la peine, que de recréer indéfiniment ce que tu ressens n'en vaut pas la peine, alors je m'en irai sans jamais revenir sur cette discussion. »

J'ose enfin plonger mon regard dans le sien, une myriade d'émotions traverse ses yeux bleus. J'y vois entre autre du désir… le désir de faire ce grand saut vers l'inconnu avec moi, mais surtout de la peur. Si pendant une seconde je crois que mon argument l'a convaincu, je peux voir la peur prendre le dessus et gagner.

« Cath ? » je l'appelle avec appréhension, après un long silence.

Elle ferme les yeux avec un soupir et son expression est sans équivoque, elle reste sur la décision qu'elle a prise plus tôt. Peu importe ce qu'elle ressent ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'exposer à nouveau à l'éventualité d'être profondément blessée.

Elle est sur le point de s'excuser et de justifier sa décision mais je pose délicatement mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Je lui souris puis lui dépose un tendre baiser sur le front, puis je fais demi tour et sors de chez elle.

Au moins maintenant je suis fixée, je me suis mise en première ligne, je lui ai tout dit, et elle n'a pas voulu de ce que je lui offrais. Ça fait mal, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis c'est aussi un peu de ma faute, j'aurais dû rester, j'aurais dû l'appeler pendant mon absence…

Plutôt que de retourner me morfondre chez moi, je décide d'errer en voiture dans Vegas, histoire de me changer les idées.

oOOOo

Après près de quatre heures d'errance, je me suis enfin convaincue de rentrer chez moi. La conduite m'a faite du bien, bon je ne dis pas que je suis totalement remis de ma discussion avec Catherine. Mon cœur n'est pas brisé mais il est sérieusement meurtri. Je me dis que ça aurait pu être pire, je veux dire au moins on est toujours amies. C'est toujours mieux que rien, et puis rien ne dit que ça aurait marché entre nous.

Bon j'ai l'air de le prendre bien là, mais en réalité j'ai très mal, et je risque de passer les prochains mois à me morfondre au fond de pots de glace. Là, tout est encore frais donc je relativise c'est tout.

Quand je disais que j'étais nulle en relation, je dois admettre que cette fois j'ai fait fort, j'ai réussi à tout gâcher avant que ça ne commence. Comme quoi, on n'arrête pas le progrès.

Mais quand même, vie de merde.

oOOOo

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que Catherine et moi avons mis les choses à plat. Les premiers jours ont été difficiles pour moi parce qu'il a vraiment fallu que je fasse de gros effort pour ne pas avoir l'air déprimé et faire comme si rien avait changé entre Catherine et moi. Les choses changent qu'on le veuille ou non, je ne dis pas que j'ai dû faire semblant d'être son amie, j'ai surtout dû faire semblant de ne pas m'être prise une veste – ou un mur, avec elle.

Au début c'était dur parce que j'étais consciente de l'effort, ce qui rendait les choses délicates. Maintenant tout va bien, j'ai réussi à gérer mes émotions et maintenant tout va pour le mieux, je suis détendue à ses côtés et non plus gênée par notre petit désaccord émotionnel.

Je mentirais si je disais que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle, seulement c'est comme au début quand je l'aimais de loin. Sauf que maintenant il m'arrive de rougir en repensant à notre après midi, même si ce rougissement de plaisir est souvent accompagné d'un pincement au cœur de regret pour tout ce qui a suivi.

Je sors aussi beaucoup depuis que Catherine m'a rejeté, histoire de me changer les idées. Ça me fait du bien, et puis une fois par semaine je sors avec Catherine, on va au ciné ou autre ça aussi ça me fait beaucoup de bien.

J'avais prévu de sortir aujourd'hui, mais il pleut à torrent. C'est typique de Vegas, un soleil de plomb en général, mais quand il pleut, il pleut beaucoup et non stop. A défaut de sortir je me suis posée chez moi pour profiter de ma collection de DVD – pour une fois.

Je viens juste de commencer à regarder un de mes films préférés avec Bette Davis quand on frappe à ma porte. Je grogne un peu, car pour moi un film de Bette Davis c'est sacré, mets pause au lecteur avant d'aller à la porte. J'ouvre immédiatement quand le judas me révèle la personne de l'autre côté de ma porte.

« Cath ? Entre, entre vite tu vas attraper froid, » je l'invite rapidement à l'intérieur. Elle est trempée jusqu'aux os à tel point que je me demande si elle à marcher de chez elle à chez moi ou si vraiment la pluie est plus forte qu'il n'y parait. « Attends moi là, je reviens. »

Elle reste debout dans le salon pendant et m'absente une minute. Je reviens avec des vêtements secs et des serviettes.

Elle à les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle est légèrement voûtée, et malgré tous ses efforts elle n'arrive pas à masquer le fait qu'elle tremble. J'ai cette certitude étrange qu'il n'y a pas que l'eau de pluie sur ses joues.

« Là, » je l'enveloppe dans une grande serviette. « T'as marché jusqu'ici ou quoi ? » je plaisante, mais à ma grande surprise elle acquiesce silencieusement. Je me remets rapidement de mon choc et lui sèche les cheveux. Elle a un mouvement soudain, je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe quand ses lèvres sont contre les miennes. Je romps le contact un peu brusquement après quelques secondes. Elle me regarde avec une immense tristesse avant de détourner ses yeux.

Que les choses soient claires, j'aime embrasser Catherine, j'y pense tous les jours… mais là il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je ne sais pas… et puis je me pose beaucoup de questions, est ce qu'elle va bien, pourquoi elle a marché jusqu'ici, est ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose… donc non je ne peux pas l'embrasser parce que même si j'en ai envie, mon inquiétude et son état actuel de fragilité me donnent l'impression de profiter de la situation.

Je secoue légèrement la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. « Tu vas attraper la mort comme ça… je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud et ensuite je te préparerai quelque chose à manger, d'accord ? » je l'informe.

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne dans la salle de bain, elle ne résiste pas et me suis sans un mot. Je commence à faire couler l'eau chaude puis me tourne à nouveau vers Catherine. Je la déshabille doucement, ses vêtements sont tellement imbibés d'eau qu'ils lui collent à peau. Une fois nue elle se plonge dans le bain. J'essore ses vêtements avant d'aller les mettre dans le lave linge.

Quand je retourne dans la salle de bain, Catherine n'a pas bougée, elle est assise en boule dans le bain, les jambes ramenées sur sa poitrine, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Je m'agenouille à côté de la baignoire afin d'être à son niveau. Je prends une éponge, verse du savon liquide dessus et commence à lui frotter gentiment le dos.

Je la nettoie telle une enfant je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir mais elle semble très fragile, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Je la baigne jusqu'à ce que l'eau commence à devenir froide. Le moment est intime, mais dénué de tout caractère sexuel malgré sa nudité.

Une fois que j'ai fini de lui laver les cheveux, elle relâche l'eau du bain et se lève afin que je puisse lui savonner le reste du corps.

« Je te laisse finir de te savonner, » je lui tends l'éponge. Je l'ai baigné certes comme une enfant, mais c'est une adulte et malgré le fait qu'on soit proche et que je connaisse les moindres détails de son corps, une certaine pudeur s'impose pour ce qui est de sa zone la plus intime.

Une fois complètement recouverte de savon, je passe avec le jet d'eau pour la rincer. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus de savon sur sa peau j'attrape une grande serviette et l'enveloppe dedans. Je l'aide à sortir de la baignoire et elle se blottit contre moi en posant sa tête contre mon épaule, on reste comme ça un moment alors que je lui frotte légèrement le dos pour la sécher.

Je l'aide à s'habiller puis lui frotte la tête et souris car elle ressemble à une ado affublée de mon t-shirt des tortues ninjas et un boxer légèrement trop large pour elle.

« Mieux ? » je lui demande. Une fois encore elle acquiesce silencieusement, cette fois cependant, elle me sourit ce qui me rassure déjà un peu plus. Catherine est quelqu'un d'expressif, elle est plutôt du genre à prendre un problème de front, quel qu'il soit donc je ne percevais pas sa réticence à établir un dialogue d'un bon œil.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui embrasser délicatement le front avant de lui prendre la main pour sortir de la salle de bain.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? » elle secoue la tête. Elle semble un peu plus stable émotionnellement qu'elle ne l'était en arrivant. Je l'entraîne sur le canapé, je m'assois et elle en fait de même. « J'étais en train de regarder 'Eve', c'est un film excellent, mais on peut regarder autre chose si tu veux, » je lui propose.

Elle se contente de se mettre confortablement dans le canapé et appuie sur la touche 'lecture' de mon lecteur DVD. Je m'installe au fond du canapé et elle se blottit immédiatement contre moi. Je passe un bras par-dessus ses épaules pour la rapprocher, embrasse le haut de sa tête en la serrant contre moi brièvement, puis retourne mon attention sur le film.

Je me surprends à penser encore une fois au fait que tout peut être si simple et naturel entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a amené ici mais je suis contente qu'elle se soit tournée vers moi. L'espace de quelques minutes je peux prétendre que je suis en train de passer une soirée agréable avec mon amante. Je chasse rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit, ce n'est pas la peine de me torture avec ce qui aurait pu être.

Le second film vient de commencer et Catherine change de position afin d'avoir sa tête sur me cuisses. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'absence de son rire et sa respiration régulière m'indiquent qu'elle s'est assoupie. La première fois que j'essaie de bouger elle s'agrippe à moi. « Non, ne pars pas… » elle murmure.

« Je ne vais nulle part… _on_ va au lit, t'es crevée, » je lui indique. J'éteins la télé et le lecteur puis, elle me laisse me lever et je la rassemble dans mes bras et nous emmène dans la chambre. Je la pose délicatement sur le lit, et me change avant de la rejoindre. Automatiquement elle se blottit contre moi, et je l'enlace en retour. Je lui embrasse le front puis me laisse aller au sommeil.

oOOOo

Je me réveille en sursaut après seulement deux heures de sommeil. Je me tourne et réalise que Catherine n'est plus là, sa place est tiède, elle n'a pas dû se lever depuis très longtemps. Je me frotte les yeux et me lève à mon tour.

« Cath ? » je l'appelle doucement quand j'arrive dans le salon. Elle est assise à l'un de mes endroits favoris, le rebord de la fenêtre. Il y a une immense fenêtre dans mon salon et hormis le fait qu'elle permette à mon salon d'être généreusement baigné dans la lumière, j'apprécie particulièrement sa structure. Elle est dans un renfoncement du mur, ce qui lui donne un rebord large. J'aime m'asseoir là, pendant mes insomnies, j'aime contempler la vie suivre son cours à l'extérieur.

Catherine a le dos contre le bord du mur une de ses jambes est posée sur le bord de la fenêtre et son front est contre la vitre elle semble regarder la ville sans la voir pour autant.

Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un tendre baiser sur son crâne, je pense que je suis en train de prendre une mauvaise habitude, mais en même temps je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je m'assois à côté elle avec mon dos contre la fenêtre.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir… » elle murmure, je suis un peu surprise de l'entendre mais ne dis rien. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai préféré venir ici avec le bus… mais après j'ai eu envie de marcher… » elle continue. Elle soupire avec ce qui semble être de la frustration. Elle change de position et tourne à son tour le dos à la fenêtre. Elle appuie ses coudes sur ses cuisses et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pendant quelques instants, puis soupire à nouveau.

« Comment ça se passe avec Judith ? » elle demande soudain.

Je fronce les sourcils. « La réceptionniste du labo ? »

« Ouais… vous êtes sorties ensembles récemment, non ? »

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi elle me parle. « Oh, » je ris doucement. « Non, pas comme ça. Ses amies étaient en ville, et elles avaient besoin d'une quatrième personne pour un billard. Comme elle sait que j'aime ça, elle m'a invitée, c'est tout, » j'hausse les épaules.

Elle secoue la tête et soupire. Elle se redresse, s'appuie contre la vitre derrière elle et regarde le plafond un instant. « Regarde moi… je suis ridicule… »

Je veux lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne cesse de parler si je la coupe. Je sens qu'elle a besoin de parler et que ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne fais pas exprès d'être aussi lambine tu sais… » elle déclare. « Je ne voulais pas que tu partes… l'autre jour… » je ferme les yeux et soupire silencieusement à sa confession. « Mais j'avais cette peur viscérale qui me tenait aux tripes… » elle me regarde brièvement, ses yeux bleus intenses sont pleins de chagrin.

« Je ne suis pas prête pour souffrir à nouveau Sara, en fait je n'ai plus la force pour ce genre de déceptions, » dit elle. « Et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à te servir des gens ou à me traiter de façon incorrecte… mais c'est le principe de toute relation… le risque est toujours là, bien présent… »

Je prends une grande inspiration, j'ai soudain l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine de l'entendre parler des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne veut pas être avec moi.

« Une après midi… et tout a changé… tout était si intense… et j'ai su tout de suite que si les choses se passaient mal je ne le supporterais pas… j'en souffrirais trop… et j'avais raison…regarde ce qui est arrivé. »

Les larmes ont commencé à couler le long de son visage. « Je suis désolée si j'ai l'air de ne pas savoir ce que je veux… »

« Cath…tu ne me dois aucune explication…»

« Non… je veux que tu comprennes… »

« Je comprends très bien… tu as raison je ne pouvais pas te promettre que tu n'aurais jamais souffert à cause moi… et… comme je l'ai dit tu ne me dois rien Cath… je t'ai comprise… » je la rassure.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas… je ne te dis pas tout ça parce que… » elle s'interrompt. « C'est trop tard… n'est ce pas ? »

Je la regarde avec confusion. « Trop tard pour quoi ?... Je ne comprends pas… » je lui avoue franchement.

« J'ai su que je voulais être avec toi depuis notre après midi… après ce qu'il s'est passé je voulais me préserver… parce que je ne peux pas souffrir comme ça… et avec toi… je ne m'en serai pas remise… c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas retenue… mais depuis que tu as franchi le pas de ma porte… le mal-être que je ressens de ne pas être avec toi est plus important que cette trouille qui me tient au ventre… je pense à toi tout le temps, je veux être avec toi tout le temps…ces deux derniers mois j'ai compris que je pouvais vivre avec ma peur… mais surtout que mon désir d'être avec toi est plus important et plus fort que toutes les autres considérations. »

Je regarde sa main se poser sur la mienne alors que mon cerveau tente encore d'assimiler tout ce qui est en train de se passer. Je ne pense pas qu'on soit capable de gérer trop d'émotions positives en même temps. C'est simple je suis tellement euphorique que mon cerveau a littéralement planté… c'est à peine si je me souviens comment respirer.

Cath gémit légèrement et retire sa main de la mienne pour la porter à son visage et cacher ses yeux. Elle se lève brusquement, son mouvement me sort de ma torpeur. Je me lève à mon tour et la rattrape rapidement, je lui agrippe gentiment le poignet et la force à me faire face.

« C'est trop tard je sais… » elle commence. « Et c'est de m'a faute, j'ai tout gâché et j'aurais… »

Le reste de ses mots se perd entre nos lèvres quand je l'embrasse. Le baiser est simple et pourtant il fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse incroyable. Quand je romps le contact je suis légèrement essoufflée.

« Désolé pour ce léger décalage… c'est dû au choc… je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais c'est ce que je désire le plus et là… c'est comme si le génie de la lampe m'accordait mon souhait… en fait tout est si irréel que je me demande si je suis bien éveillée… et non, ce n'est pas trop tard et… mon dieu faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve… »

Je sens une douleur vive sur mon épaule.

Elle m'a pincée.

« Ouch… ça fait mal ! » je me plains.

« Donc tu ne rêves pas… »

Cette nouvelle information court-circuite mon cerveau une nouvelle fois, mais je m'en remets rapidement, preuve est faite par le sourire niais qui est à présent sur mes lèvres.

« Je suis terrifiée, » elle confesse.

« Ne t'en fais pas… on est deux dans ce cas, » je la rassure en lui caressant la joue.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber… n'est ce pas ? »

Je grimace. « Je pense que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'engager… t'es coincée avec moi pour longtemps… très, très, très, _très_, longtemps… en fait je suis du genre pot de colle… voir super glue et… »

« Sara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Arrête de parler, » elle rit doucement. Ses yeux sont encore humides mais elle sourit et mon cœur s'affole à nouveau.

« Ok… désolée quand je suis contente j'ai tendance à me transformer en boîte à parole… et je dis souvent des trucs pas très brillants… mais j'y peux rien c'est mon cerveau qui fait une pause… je te rassure ce n'est pas permanent… mais je voulais juste que tu saches… je ne plaisante pas… de la super glue extra forte…extra… »

Elle rit à nouveau puis ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et j'oublie ce que je disais instantanément. Elle m'enlace et je la serre fort en retour.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois je me sens bien et j'ai la sensation que les choses sont exactement ce qu'elles devraient être.

Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, et je sais très bien qu'on ne va pas construire une relation parfaite, mais peu m'importe. Elle est là, elle veut être avec moi je veux être avec elle et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'on fera de notre mieux pour que ça marche.

Pour la première fois tout est en parfait accord.

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**


End file.
